La esperanza
by Tunuviel-killua-hisoka
Summary: Harry tiene muchos problemas porque se enamoro de la chica menos indicada...pero en su vida cae una luz de esperanza la que le debuelve las fuerzas. Manden reviews porfabor malos y buenos y pueden ser anonimos


En Hogwarts todo iba tranquilo Hermione todo el día estudiando, Ron estaba pololeando con hermione la que lo ayudaba a estudiar y le daba su amor a la vez, Harry tratando de que todo estuviese bien que no hayan peleas ni discusiones y también tratando de buscar su media naranja. Una noche cuando todavía no se serraban las escaleras, Harry decide bajar, en el camino se percata que esta fuera de la pieza de ginny (la mejor amiga de hermione), estaban conversando, el se puso a escuchar que hablaban hermione con ginny:  
  
-Ginny disculpa por lo de Harry.  
  
Harry desconcertado por aquella conversación pone mas atención y ginny dice:  
  
-No importa ahora tienes que juntar fuerzas para confesarle todo a el. Dice Ginny.  
  
Harry queda confundido en eso se da cuenta de que hermione va saliendo y se apresura a correr en el tanto choca con alguien, no se dio cuenta de quien era porque iba muy rápido, llega a abajo y se sienta en una banca para descansar, en eso, ve bajar a una mujer de cabellos dorados de ojos azul cristalinos, ella se acerca y le dice:  
  
-¿Harry potter?.Dice la bella mujer sentándose al lado de Harry.  
  
-Sí. Dice harry  
  
-no sé si lo notaste pero me botaste en la escalera  
  
-si disculpa iba muy apurado. Dice Harry avergonzado.  
  
-bueno no te venia a culpar pero se puede saber porque ibas tan apurado. dice la bella mujer  
  
-e..h..e ¿como te llamas? . Dice Harry cambiando el tema que le incomodaba  
  
-a se me olvido presentarme me llamo Cerm pero todos me dicen C. Dijo Cerm olvidándose del tema.  
  
-a Harry yo te venia a invitar a una fiesta es que no tengo con quien ir por favor acompáñame tu. Dijo Cerm  
  
-e...h si. Dijo después de haberlo pensado.¿Dónde es?  
  
-no te preocupes yo te iré a buscar, bueno nos vemos. Dijo Cerm alejándose rápidamente.  
  
Harry se levanto de la banca y fue rápidamente a su cuarto para contarle a ron. Va subiendo las escaleras y llega a su cuarto antes de entrar alguien lo detiene Harry mira hacia atrás y era Ginny.  
  
-Harry no entres esta Ron con Hermione. Dijo la pelirroja tomándolo de un brazo y llevándolo hacia abajo.  
  
Harry se acordó de lo que había escuchado esta tarde y saca el tema.  
  
-oye Ginny y tu que estabas hablando esta tarde con hermione?. Dijo el chico intrigado.  
  
-y tu como sabes que yo estuve hablando con hermione. Dijo la chica cambiando el tema.  
  
-e...h.. Porque la vi entrar y salir y fue mucho tiempo y me preguntaba que tanto hablaban. Dijo harry para salir de aprietos.  
  
-a hablábamos de la vida. Dijo la chica posándose en el hombro de Harry.  
  
En ese momento baja hermione llorando y ginny se para rápidamente acompañando a hermione. Harry se para y sale corriendo a ver a Ron, Lo encuentra sentado en la cama con las manos en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Que paso Ron?. Dijo harry agachándose para verlo.  
  
Ron se levanta y se para al frente de la ventana.  
  
-hermione venia a decirme que vamos a tener un hijo y tuve que decirle la verdad. Dijo Ron.  
  
-Tubo que ser difícil ¿verdad?.dijo harry  
  
-Si mucho, Harry déjame solo un momento necesito pensar. Dijo ron  
  
Harry se va de la pieza sin rumbo fijo y se encuentra otra vez con Ginny.  
  
-¡¡Ginny!! ¿Cómo esta Hermione?. Dice Harry acercándose a la pelirroja.  
  
-no muy bien no me a querido decir nada poseso la deje sola a lo mejor así logra calmarse. Dijo Ginny  
  
-Ron también esta mal pero yo no te puedo decir nada Ron me lo confió a mi y aun que seas su hermana no te lo diría Lo siente. Dijo harry sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.  
  
-no importa. Dijo la pelirroja posándose en el hombro del chico.  
  
Ella se levanta y lo besa, harry la aparta.  
  
-porque hiciste eso?. Dijo Harry enojado  
  
-lo siento pero no lo pude evitar te amo y necesitaba un beso, perdón. Dijo Ginny dándole otro, esta vez harry no la aparta porque también necesita de ella.  
  
-Harry porque no somos novios?. Dice la pelirroja acostándose en su hombro.  
  
-porque no estamos preparados para una relación, mejor que sea así. Dice harry levantándose.  
  
-Ok no te presionare. Dice Ginny parándose  
  
-nos vemos adiós. Dice harry alejándose lentamente  
  
Entra a su pieza y ve a ron tirado en el piso lo mira se arrodilla y una gota rodó por su pálida piel  
  
-Harry aparte de que tengo sida deje a la mujer que más amo con un hijo y contagiada no merezco la vida adiós.  
  
Harry sale de la habitación y busca a Hermione y le da a nota que Ron le había dejado. Cuando llega ve a Hermione llorando.  
  
-Hermione Ron sé m..u..ri..o. Dijo harry llorando  
  
Hermione para su llanto de odio y comienza un llanto de agonia ya todo el odio que sentía hacia ron se había convertido en una tristeza de la cual cargaría toda su vida, entra Ginny y se pone a llorar.  
  
Hermione decide decirle a la profesora para que la ayudaran a terminar sus estudios.  
  
_________________al otro día_______________________  
  
Harry estaba en su cuarto cuando de repente entra cerm.  
  
-hola Harry lamento lo de tu amigo . dijo Cerm sentándose junto a el y guardando un segundo en silencio.  
  
-bueno vamos. dijo tratando de levantarle el animo a Harry  
  
-no quiero estoy cansado. Dijo harry  
  
-vamos estas muy mal te ara bien salir y tener un poco de felicidad además me lo prometiste. Dice cerm tomándolo de la mano.  
  
-vamos. Dice Harry desanimado  
  
Se suben a un auto grade y paran en una gran casa con una hermosa piscina, entran.  
  
-si quieres vamos a la piscina. Dice Cerm tomándole la mano  
  
-bueno. Dice harry  
  
se sientan en la orilla y ella lo abraza, el también  
  
-Sabes harry tu me gusta mucho. dice Cerm mirándolo fijamente  
  
-tu me caes muy bien. Dijo harry  
  
Ella le toma la cabeza y le da un tierno beso, Harry jamás había sentido eso con nadie era como un beso que le devolvió la vida.  
  
-Quieres ser mi novia?. Dice el chico mirándola fijamente jamás había sentido algo así y jamás había pedido algo así pero algo sobre natural le hizo decir eso.  
  
-Si, es lo que mas quiero ahora. Dijo cerm besándolo suavemente.  
  
De repente alguien le pega a harry. Era draco pero que estaba haciendo hay ese lunático.(pensó harry)  
  
-que le estas haciendo a mi hermana, estúpido. Dice draco golpeándole la cara  
  
El golpe de Draco no había sido comparado con sus palabras que le chocaron el corazón ella era la hermana del maldito que a hecho su vida un infierno ¿por qué?  
  
-como no me lo dijiste eres... dijo harry apartando a draco y yéndose de hay.  
  
Por fin había encontrado el amor y era la hermana del maldito draco de la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo.  
  
Llega a Hogwarts y sube a su cuarto piensa lo sucedido y decide olvidarlo todo que ya jamás confiaría en nada ni nadie que ya toda su vida estaba en base a el y nadie mas.  
  
-ábreme harry tenemos que hablar por favor entiende que si te decía no me hubieras ni siquiera hablado yo te amo harry y nadie va a cambiar eso ni menos mi maldito apellido. Dijo Cerm sentándose afuera de la puerta de harry.  
  
Harry yo no soportaba escucharla, su amor había sido hurtado por un malfoy .  
  
-Cerm que haces acá ándate a tu pieza que te as creído ningún malfoy se arrodilla frente a nadie. Dijo draco empujándola hacia a abajo.  
  
-ábreme sucia rata. Dijo Draco golpeando fuertemente la puerta.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes. Dijo harry  
  
Malfoy arrojo la puerta abajo en su mano tenia un cuchillo.  
  
-te voy a matar por tratar de conquistar a mi Hermana perro. Dijo draco  
  
Draco iba directo al cuello de Harry pero alguien se interpuso llegándole en el corazón el puñal, era Cerm.  
  
-Harry no va a morir por tu culpa jamás Te amo Harry. Dijo Cerm muriendo en los brazos de Harry  
  
-Mataste a mi hermana, maldito. Dijo Draco acercándose rápidamente a Harry  
  
En eso llega Ginny con una botella la que quiebra en Draco dejándolo aturdido.  
  
-Harry estas bien. Dijo Ginny abrasando fuertemente a harry.  
  
Harry realmente estaba mal pero la pequeña pelirroja lo hizo sentirse bien al tener en donde refugiarse y aun que no fuera la mujer que el amaba era alguien especial para el alguien que no lo dejaría sufrir.  
  
-Harry veámonos Draco despertara y va a vengarse, vamonos juntos por siempre. Dice Ginny tomándolo de la mano.  
  
Al hacer eso Harry se acorde de Cerm y decidió que Ginny era la mujer con la que pasaría el restos de sus días, al salir del cuarto Harry le toma la cara con una mano la mira y su respiración choca creando el mas hermoso beso. Harry baja con ella para hablar con los profesores para que tomaran las determinaciones correctas y por fin terminar el terror en Hogwarts.  
  
_____________1 año mas tarde_______________  
  
ya habían salido de Hogwarts, Hermione había tenido su bebe que se llamo Ral en honor a Ron la enfermedad no se presento en ella ni tampoco en la bebe pero siempre lamento la ida de Ron, Harry decidió casarse con Ginny y formar una familia al salir le ofrecieron trabajo en Hogwarts como profesor pero el dijo que quería tener una vida junto a su familia y esposa.  
  
_____________2 años después__________  
  
Hermione se caso con un arquitecto llamado James al que le dio un hijo, y al cual ama cada vez mas pero no por eso olvido a Ron el siempre esta en los recuerdos presente y esta en su Hija Ral la que cada vez se paréese mas a el.  
  
El día que Cerm murió fue el día mas malo para Harry por eso lo recuerda siempre yendo al cementerio a ver a ron y a Cerm a los que les practica de su vida y de su familia, la que lo aman mas que nada después se va a su casa a donde lo esperan Ginny con Cerm su hija Harry le puso ese nombre porque ya Ginny sabia todo y decidió que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Cerm y también tenia un niñito al que llamaron Ron en honor a su mejor amigo y confidente.  
  
FIN 


End file.
